silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Idiot Sandwich
is the seventh episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Shipwrecked Raft Rescue Using a bamboo raft, four tribe members would race out to rescue their fifth stranded tribe member on a pontoon, before heading to grab their tribe flag and return it to shore. The first to finish wins. Reward: Tarps and blankets. Winner: Gongguan Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Each castaway's wrists would be attached to a rope connected to a bucket of water overhead. Their arms must remain above their heads, very still, because the slightest movement will upset the bucket above and shower the person with water, thus eliminating that person. Last person left standing wins. Winner: Chuck, Lily, Miku Story Night of Day 14 After Tribal Council, everyone applauded Ron on his move. Valjean felt on the bottom after having lead the charge against Ron, so he brought Bruce aside to ensure that they were still on good terms. Day 15 The three tribes arrived to face their next challenge, where laughter erupted upon seeing Kano out, including from MAYU. The challenge and reward were revealed, Chuck sat out for Gongguan. Kyary, IA, and Miku were the stranded castaways for their respective tribes. Zhongliao and Gongguan battled for the lead, but Zhongliao rescued Miku first and started to head back. Nanliao then caught up to Gongguan, as Zhongliao struggled to turn around. Gongguan rescued Kyary and caught up to Zhongliao. After a close match, Gongguan stole the lead and returned to shore, winning reward. Before being given their reward, Gongguan had to exile two people. After brief discussion, they agreed to send IA and MAYU to Exile Island. The girls bid farewell to their tribes as everyone returned to their respective camps. At Gongguan, Kyary made instant use of the blankets and took a nap. Barry and Goro had a conversation about their enemies. Goro suggested that Leifang might actually be a bigger threat than Luka, which was something Barry had to consider. Leifang and Luka spoke with Chuck, telling him about their plan to vote out Goro, who would be the most threatening come merge. On Zhongliao, Miku and Mileena did some talking. Miku explained that their cross-tribal allies might not be trustworthy, to which Mileena told Miku to rely on herself before others. Ramsay and Reptile talked long-term in the shelter, fearing that Miku had the biggest case to win. However, they knew they needed to flush her Wand. On Nanliao, Bruce and Ron bonded over manly talk on the beach. Elsewhere, Lily came to a strange conclusion regarding Miku's Magic Wand, and told it to Valjean. She wondered how Ron could also have had one if Miku did. On Exile Island, IA and MAYU met up and compared notes. IA mentioned how there was still tension between Lily and Miku, but MAYU explained that Miku was her closest ally. This complicated things for the vocaloids. MAYU told IA that Ramsay had the Holy Grail, which got the girls searching. After a while, neither of them could find the new Grail. Day 16 At the challenge, Luke took the Immunity Idol back and pulled out three necklaces, informing the tribes that they would be competing for individual Immunity and all three would be voting someone out. He then pointed out that Ramsay played his Holy Grail, meaning that he was immune and ineligible to compete. Gongguan started off. Shortly into the challenge, Barry accidentally moved and dropped out. Luka soon followed, followed by Goro, followed by Leifang. Chuck and Kyary competed for a short period of time, before Kyary slipped and allowed Chuck to win Immunity on Gongguan. Early into Nanliao, Ron dropped out. IA soon followed. Bruce, Valjean, and Lily held on for some time. After a while, Valjean dropped out. It was a close match between Bruce and Lily, but a slight slip from Bruce gave Lily Immunity on Nanliao. Zhongliao went last. All four competitors held on for a bit over an hour, but Reptile eventually slipped and dropped out. Mileena soon followed, leaving the two vocaloids to battle it out. After a short time, MAYU dropped out, allowing Miku to win Immunity on Zhongliao. Luke presented Chuck, Lily, and Miku with their necklaces; telling the tribes that they would all have separate dates with him at Tribal Council. At Gongguan, everyone congratulated Chuck on his win. The actor was quick to bring Barry and Goro aside to plan their vote for Leifang. Luka brought Kyary and Leifang together to agree on voting Goro. Barry and Chuck privately talked to Luka and Kyary each to reach an agreement on voting Leifang, but Luka tried to convince them that Goro would need to go sooner. On Nanliao, Valjean went to Ron to make up. Ron told him that he could prove himself by voting for Bruce. IA and Lily planned their vote, thinking it best to vote out Ron since it failed last time. IA and Lily were then approached by Valjean, who told them a change of plans to vote Bruce instead. This both shocked and aggravated the girls. Bruce talked with Valjean, with the latter telling him Ron's name. Bruce then went to Ron to suggest Valjean. On Zhongliao, Ramsay made it his goal to convince MAYU, Miku, and Mileena to turn on each other. He tried to talk to Mileena, but she wasn't interested. Ramsay and Reptile agreed on the plan to turn the vocaloids against each other, going to MAYU to convince her to turn on Mileena. MAYU went to Miku to tell her about potentially voting Mileena, but Miku wasn't certain. Miku went to Mileena to tell her about MAYU considering to flip. At Gongguan's Tribal Council, the sides became obvious, divided by gender. Both sides made their cases as to why the others should flip, but it didn't seem to help. They then cast their votes. The men voted for Leifang, and the women voted for Goro. However, Kyary flipped on her allies and cast her vote for Leifang, eliminating her 4-2. Now on the bottom, Luka sighed as the tribe returned to camp. At Nanliao's Tribal, Ron explained that his trust was destroyed by the previous vote, but Valjean insisted that he would make it up to him. This came as a surprise to Bruce, IA, and Lily. Valjean did as he said and cast his vote for Bruce, but everyone else voted for Valjean and eliminated him. At Zhonglia's Tribal, Mileena accused people in her alliance of being disloyal, which MAYU defended herself for. Ramsay and Reptile exploited it, trying to tear MAYU and Mileena apart. Miku sighed, knowing it would be between them. The voting began, as everyone sided with Mileena and eliminated MAYU. After snuffing the final torch of the night, Luke reminded the tribe that the game is constantly changing and nothing is ever set in place. Zhongliao returned to camp with their torches. Tribal Council Gongguan Voting Confessionals Final Words Nanliao Voting Confessionals Final Words Zhongliao Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running